


Oscuridad

by Melisa_Mayte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisa_Mayte/pseuds/Melisa_Mayte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué hubiera pasado si Malia cayera en el amor por Stiles, cuando aún estaba poseído?<br/>Nota: Esta historia es junto con la colaboración de Sam. Los personajes pueden tener occ. Es un completo AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscuridad

Malia había sido devuelta humana hace unos días por la manada, y ella había decidido quedarse con los chicos por dos cosas 1) Ella prefería estar con los extraños chicos de esta manada que con la trabajadora social, y 2) Scott le había prometido enseñarle como poder usar sus poderes y tratar volver a ser un coyote por completo.

Pero esa segunda cosa no había sucedido aun, principalmente porque el alfa estaba ocupado, realmente ocupado, calmando a su extraño amigo poseído, y es que Malia no lo conocía aun, solo sabe que se llama Stiles, y también es uno de los que ayudo para que su padre no la matara, pero hace ya un día que ese chico estaba encerrado en la casa del alfa, atado al sofá y con cinta en su boca porque parece ser que es peligroso.

Todo eso lo sabe por Kira, desde que es humana Kira y Lydia han tratado de ayudarla, la han escrito a la escuela de nuevo, la han ayudado a conseguir ropa e inclusive la han considerado ya parte de la manada, se lo han dicho un par de veces (De hecho han sido cinco veces, y ella es humana hace ya tres días), no sabe si esta agradecida o no por eso.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer al chico que mantenía a toda la manada tan ocupada y era porque la manada no le comunicaba que sucedía, por lo que sabe Stiles es solo humano por lo que no entendia porque tanto alboroto con ese chico, así que ella va a la casa de McCall, donde sabía que mantenían aun cautivo al chico, llena de curiosidad, con una estraña molestia en su vientre, tal vez era emocion, o nervios, y Malia no entendia porque debia de estar sintiendo eso, todo era tan confuso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunta Scott apenas abre la puerta de su casa. La miraba con suma curiosidad, pero lo que más llama la atención de Malia es que se veía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en días, su estado no es el mismo del día anterior en la escuela, antes que la manada tuviera que salir en busca del chico poseido que hacia estragos en el centro del pueblo.

Había algo en su esencia que confunde a Malia, era una mezcla de dolor y tristeza. — Yo…— En realidad no sabía del porque con gran seguridad. — Estaba aburrida en mi casa— Así que responde con lo que cree es la verdad.

El alfa verdadero suspira y se hace a un lado dejando pasarla, no necesita pensarlo dos veces, entra a la casa con una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa que se borra cuando sus ojos pasean por la casa de su alfa. Hay estaban, Lydia, Melissa (La misma enfermera que la atendió luego que Scott la devolvió humana), Deaton (Quien sabe ahora que es el jefe de Scott), y el Sheriff (El señor que la llevo junto con su padre, en un viaje solo los dos en completo silencio), todos reunidos en la cocina, y estaban igual que Scott, con expresiones cansinas.

Ella sigue caminando hasta la sala, es cuando lo ve, en realidad es solo su espalda, puesto que el sofá daba la espalda a la entrada de la sala. Lo rodea, con pasos lentos, y ella podía sentir a Scott detrás, siguiéndola de cerca.

Cuando lo ve por primera vez no puede pensar otra cosa que extraño, si, le parecía extraño el chico, y como lo mantenían atado lo volvía un enigma que lo hacía interesante.

— Él es Stiles— Dice Scott con timidez, y Malia puede imaginar que no quería presentarlos de esa forma.

El mencionado alza el rostro, entonces sus ojos se topan con los de ella, unos oscuros y brillantes ojos avellana, eran de alguna forma extraña atrayentes para Malia, no podía dejar de verlos, tenían un brillo de oscuridad, maldad, pero también eran brillantes ante búsqueda de ayuda.

Y esa era una combinación que hasta ahora Malia descubre.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey-hey! Aquí yo de nuevo con una historia Stalia, esta vez una Dark!Stalia, lo cual me está realmente emocionando, porque es algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, y además es con la ayuda de una amiga.
> 
> ¿Qué les parece?


End file.
